They Came, They Saw, They Lost
This is the thirty-fifth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- The next day had gone by with no challenge. Although usually that would be the means for relaxation, most of the players were hot on their guard. CC Cera: Chris still be up to something. He's not the type to let go of grudges unless he comes out on top. During lunch, Chris came up to the players to make something he announced earlier official. "Alright Final Seven," he told Cera, Littlefoot, Myra, Petrie, Ruby, Shorty, and Spike, "You have survived to the merge. Feel free to mingle until I come up with the next way to torment you. Heh heh…." CC Spike: Ah, my first merger. The question is, who should my next target be? When you're on a team, you want to kick out the weak links like Guido and Rhett, but now that teams are no more, you're top priorities are getting rid of the toughest players. I'd like payback on Cera on humiliating me, but it'd be nice to have Shorty out of the way as well… Shorty meanwhile had called for an alliance meeting with Myra and Ruby. "We may not be on the same team," the longneck explained, "But we should still vote together. Something has to be up with Spike." "True," Myra nodded, "But I still want to see Cera suffer." "You have a point Shorty, but I'm not so sure. Spike's still my friend…" "Can you be so sure?" Shorty asked cryptically. It was then Chris had another announcement. "Come to my movie room later tonight players," he grinned sneakily, "You all got a little reward tonight." "Me wonder what it could be," Petrie commented. Littlefoot looked puzzled. LATER THAT NIGHT….. "Oh gross," Ruby said horrified. "Nice!" Shorty laughed creepily. "Tame…." Myra yawned. Petrie looked like he was about to hurl. Spike watched in awe. "Are we allowed to see this?" Littlefoot asked. Chris was playing a movie from the Saw series, starring the notable horror icon Tobin Bellydragger, a series about a belly dragger who tests other dinosaurs will to live. "Can we watch anything else?" Myra asked. "Rita wrote to me form the past, she's guest starring in the next episode of Chomper's show…." "You mean you're not grossed out?" Cera asked Myra surprised. CC Myra: It's just so unrealistic. When you rip off a spiketail's tail, the blood doesn't come out like that….. "If you want to leave, you can leave," Chris announced to the players, and they all did, though not all of them out of disgust. "I only wanted to give you a preview of tomorrow's challenge….which will non-lethal versions of traps," Chris quickly assured to any concerned dinosaur parents watching out there. Shorty, Spike, Littlefoot, and Petrie noticed something weird in their RV, as did Cera, Myra, and Ruby in the girls'. "You smell something weird?" Littlefoot asked the guys. CC Spike: I'll admit, I hate it when Chris doesn't give me a warning about the challenge. After a minute, the Final Seven began feeling sleepy. "What's…going…on?" Ruby asked weakly before all of the players dozed off because of the sleeping gas that had been ventilated into the RVs. "All according to plan," Chris laughed, watching them on monitors, the next challenge was ready to be put into motion. SOME TIME LATER… Two of the players were in a room that was pitch dark. But then, a dim light began to just barely illuminate it. Petrie and Shorty's eyes slowly opened up. "Ugh…what happened?" yawned Shorty. "Me don't know," Petrie replied. The flyer's belly then rumbled. "And me hungry, too." It was then the longneck and the flier noticed that they were strapped to harnesses that prevented most motion. They could only move their heads, and they were about to find out why: A tv screen suddenly turned on in the room, and the image of Belly, the puppet used by Jigsaw in the Saw movies to explain the rules appeared. "You've got to be joking," Shorty groaned. CC Petrie: Me wimp on the movie, me...I mean I don't want to wimp out on this, Chef wouldn't like that. "Hello gentlemen," the puppet began, "I want to play a game. Right now, you two can barely move and you're both feeling hungry." Two plates of tree stars were rolled out in front of the two players. "And here's your chance to sarisfy that hunger. However, if one of you takes a bite of any of those treestars before the 10 minute time limit hits zero, you lose you're chance at invincibility, and the other player is free to continue. Just remember gentlemen, no matter what you do, you never can be truly safe…" The timer began counting down. "You gonna eat that?" Shorty smirked to Petrie. Elsewhere, in another room a distance off, Myra woke up in a cage. This room was more bright, so she could see clearly. "What's going on?" the fast biter panicked. "You're awake?" Another voice called. It was Ruby. Ruby was in a cage right below Myra's, the two cages were basically on top of each other. "Ya think Chris is behind this?" Myra asked. CC Ruby: By now, it shouldn't even be a surpise. "Yeah," Ruby replied, "But what I have a bad feeling about, a bad feeling is what I have, is about that…" she pointed out of her cage to a lever that was in the "neutral" position. "What do you think that's for?" WITH SHORTY AND PETRIE… The two boys' stomachs were grumbling fiercely. "Me…must resist…" Petrie groaned to himself as he instinctively leaned forward to take a bite of the green food in front of him. Shorty hated to admit, but his hunger was beginning to get to him too. Only 1 minute remained on the clock, and Shorty couldn't take it anymore. Just as he was about to bite into his food, a buzzer signaled, revealing Petrie had given in to his appetite and was eliminated. Shorty's harness released him while Petrie's was lifted out of the room by a set of lifts and pulleys until he ended up outside, right next to the boys' trailer. "Me sad me lost…but now me have Wii all to myself!" he snickered as he flew inside. Down in the mysterious area where the challenge was going on, Shorty left the first room and continued on to the next test. "Knowing those movies…this can't be over," Shorty told himself. After 4 minutes of walking, Shorty entered a dark narrow hallway, when the lights turned on via a trigger when he pushed the door open with his front legs. In the hallway, behind a big glass window, were Spike and Cera, standing on pillars, both looking nervous. "What do we have here?" Shorty chuckled to himself. Then, a tv embedded into the other side of the hallway turned on. "Hello Shorty," the puppet said, "Since the producers assumed Petrie would be eliminated, it's your game now. Standing on the pillars in front of you are two players who are not exactly popular with the other contestants. Before you can continue, you must decide which one takes the plunge into the mud below." Shorty looked down, and indeed, a massive mud pile was below the pillars, and he could tell neither contestant wanted to get dirty. "Press the button of the person you want to fall…and turn against you. CC Shorty: I'm not dumb. I knew whoever I choose will try to get me voted off if I don't get invincibility, so I had to be smart about this. "Don't you dare Shorty!" Cera called angrily, the threehorn doing her best not to fall off. "I wouldn't recommend dropping me, buddy," Spike called, sinisterly. Shorty thought it over. Cera was still not that popular, but everyone else was suspicious of Spike. He had made his choice. He lifted his right front leg, and pressed the button to drop Spike into the mud. "Why you!" the spiketail called angrily. CC Cera: That was priceless! Spike: It's official, Shorty's on the chopping block… "Um….how do I get out of here?" Cera asked a camera as Shorty exited the hallway. "She'll have to jump into the mud," Chris chuckled, enjoying a Fizzy Master while watching the game on the monitors. "Payback's the best, ain't it?" WITH RUBY AND MYRA… "It's been too long," Myra commented, "Why haven't we been given any instructions?" she asked Ruby. "I don't know," the fast runner replied, "But I feel that lever's important…" WITH SHORTY….. The green longneck didn't expect what was coming in the next room: It was a maze of mirrors! But there was an additional surprise: In front of him was a map, with a marked route. "This must be the way out of here," Shorty told himself, when suddenly, a tv above him activated. "Hello Shorty….what you see in front of you is a way out, but not for you. The route described on the map is the way out of this maze for Littlefoot, who's on the other side of that mirror, receiving a similar message as to what you're getting right now. Now, if you choose to be a good brother and help him out of the maze, you lose your shot at invincibility. However, he knows the path you need to take, and he can choose not to help you. Whoever reaches the door at the end of the maze first can continue on," the puppet explained. "Shorty?" Littlefoot's voice called. "Are you there?" "Yeah bro!" Shorty called back. "How do I get out of here?" "You tell me where to go first," Littlefoot called back. "No, you first," Shorty offered kindly. 10 SECONDS AND A REALIZATION THIS IS GOING NOWHERE LATER…. The longneck brothers were scrambling down their respective mazes, each trying to reach that exit first. "What's that trick dad taught me?" Littlefoot said to himself. CC Littlefoot: Dad said if you're in a maze, if you keep one of your feet alongside the wall and don't take it off, you'll find a way out of there eventually! Both Littlefoot and Shorty bumped into a mirror at least once each, but the final result was in Shorty's favor. He reached the exit just seconds before Littlefoot did. As Shorty continued on, a second door opened up reading "Losers Exit Here." CC Shorty: Petrie, Cera, Spike, now Littlefoot. That just leaves Ruby and Myra. I have a bad feeling about this. But the next test wasn't in the room the girls were in. Shorty entered a room with a spinning table in the center with 6 computers around it. "5..4..3..2…' he said to himself, predicting just when the tv monitor in the room would trigger. Right pn cue, it turned on. "Hello Shorty," the puppet began, "Every 7 episodes this season is an aftermath, meaning the next episode is another Aftermath. On the 6 computers in front of you, each one has a video file about to be uploaded. Each file contains an embarrassing video of the 6 players who didn't return from season 1. When the red button lights up in front of a computer, you can press it to cancel the upload of the video. But you can only do this twice. If yo choose to let all the clips be uploaded and played on the aftermath, it'll be revealed it was you who let them get played. If you choose to stop 2, the truth won't be revealed when the remaining 4 clips are played. The choice is yours." Shorty gulped. CC Shorty: If I lost, this could come back to bite me in the detail. I had to think about this. The first monitor to have the red button before it light up was a monitor with a picture of Hyp, meaning this was his video. Shorty could see the Loading Percentage. He wasn't fond of Hyp, but he could stand up to him. Hyp's video was uploaded. The next one to light up was Nod's. "Hmm….he's tolerable, and didn't go crazy like Tera…" he thought, then he pressed the button with his foot, saving Nod from embarrassment later. The 3rd computer to start up displayed Mutt's image. "Eh, who cares," Shorty chuckled as he let Mutt's video get uploaded. It was down to Mo, Ichy, and Tera. Mo's computer began the upload next. Shorty thought about this one. "He is nice…but he isn't the type for grudges," he figured, deciding to let Mo's embarrassing clip be uploaded to the next Aftermath. Only two videos remained. The second to last computer to boot up displayed Ichy's picture. "Hmm…." Shorty thought. CC Shorty: That sharpbeak's weak, but that belly dragger he hangs out with might not like it if I embarrass him on television. Shorty decided to save Ichy from getting humiliated, and he pressed the button to cancel the upload. Tera's vide then was uploaded, the button wouldn't light up since Shorty canceled 2 of the files already. WITH CHRIS….. "We can just replace them with funny videos of Longtail as Redclaw's servant! Provided by Dil, and Longtail's descendant Blacktail, who's big into movies," the host laughed. WITH SHORTY….. "This should be it," he sighed as he could see a big room just up ahead. "Shorty!" Myra called. "Is that you?" "Can you get us out of here?" Ruby called. "Just a sec," Shorty called back as he entered the room. "Oh crap…" he muttered Shorty as he noticed one last TV turn on. "Hello Shorty," the puppet said ominously. "Welcome to your final test. Watching the previous episodes, it's clear you're in an alliance with these two. Now, it's time to put your loyalty to the test. That lever in front of you decides who gets invincibility. The decision of who is safe is yours. But when remember what I said earlier.." the voice cackled as the video ended. Shorty walked up to the lever. "Shorty, give us the invincibility," Myra encouraged, "We can help vote out someone for sure!" CC Myra: I didn't know what happened to everyone else, but I get the feeling Shorty's made some enemies along the way here. Shorty: Spike and Littlefoot are out for me, probably. And I can't trust Cera and Petrie after we were on separate teams. "Come on…." Ruby said, hopefully. Shorty walked up to the lever….and pushed down on it, giving himself invincibility….at least he thought. "Congratulations!" Chris said, walking into the room, pressing a button to open the girls' cages, letting them out. "Ruby has won invincibility!" "Ruby?" Myra and Shorty said, surprised. "Don't you remember what Belly told you Shorty?" Chris smirked. Shorty thought back to the beginning of the game. "You can never be truly safe…" he recalled. "The lever was meant to decided who between Ruby and Myra got invincibility, you never had a chance dude!" Chris laughed. Ruby and Myra looked upset at Shorty. "I think we should rethink this alliance…" Ruby muttered. THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY…. CC Shorty: I'm voting for Spike. I just hope Myra and Ruby are willing to forgive me for what I tried to do. Spike: This is perfect! Shorty's got the other players against him now! My vote is for Shorty. Cera: Eh, I vote for Spike. He's just not so fun anymore. Myra: Sorry Shorty, no hard feelings. The players pressed the button of the player they wanted voted off Chris came out with a plate of 6 sweet bubbles. "Being immune, Ruby receives the first Chris sweet bubble," Chris called, tossing it to the fats runner. "Also staying in the future are….Petrie….and Cera." The two collected their treats. "Myra, you're safe too, and the final Chris sweet bubble of the night goes to…." Shorty and Spike looked at each other angrily. "….Spike!" Chris smiled. Shorty frowned, he had been eliminated. "Ha!" Spike laughed victoriously. "Sorry Shorty," Ruby apologized, "But I didn't want to take chances." "Shorty, any final words before you enter the time machine?" Chris asked. "Yeah, one," Shorty replied. He walked up to Ruby. "Shorty…what is it?" Ruby asked. Shorty leaned forward, and….kissing Ruby! CC Cera: So much for crushes are for dummies-boy! Petrie: Me no see that coming. Littlefoot: At least Shorty's crush wasn't on Ali….. Ruby sat still in happy shock as Shorty went back to the time machine, and was warped back to 65,000,000 BC. "We're down to the Final Six," Chris called to the viewer. "Who will go home next? Find out…two Total Drama Valleys from now, since the next one is an Aftermath! Night everybody!" Category:Episodes Category:TDV Episodes